


A poem of despair

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Poems, Sonnets, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: A chance to mourn for his bitter fate, for the crimson upon his shoulders, the Gods forbid.What a poor unlucky Prince.





	A poem of despair

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a poem I wrote for a Noctis on Twitter RP. I would like to share it here as well.

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀Ａ ｐｏｅｍ ｏｆ ｄｅｓｐａｉｒ.⠀』

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

⠀⠀❛—『⠀The hour of candour, cυrѕe.

⠀⠀⠀The loss of innocence, cυrѕe.

⠀⠀⠀His fate is sealed in the final νєяѕє.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Oh! Ｃｕｒｓｅ and cυrѕe!⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Kings of old gαтнєя and gαтнєя,

⠀⠀⠀⠀With their glaives一crιмѕon一 they ѕlaтнer,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Whilst omniscient tongues вlaтнer and вlaтнer.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Oh! Ｃｕｒｓｅ and cυrѕe!

⠀⠀⠀The ink poured in the final νєяѕє,

⠀⠀⠀The role the wheels of Fate coerce,

⠀                    ⠀⠀Oh! Ｃｕｒｓｅ and cυrѕe!⠀   』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀The wheels of Time тυrn and тυrn,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀With ten years of black and old age, it ѕpυrnѕ and ѕpυrnѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀For light and warmth, he yearnѕ,

⠀⠀⠀But plight and night he earnѕ.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Oh! Ｃｕｒｓｅ and cυrѕe!

⠀⠀⠀The throne he must sit at the final νєяѕє,

⠀⠀⠀The light of his soul dιѕperѕe,

Oh! Ｃｕｒｓｅ and cυrѕe!⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀A boy confined with gyves of the lιne,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Must he stand among the dιvιne?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Though he 一himself一not dιvιne?⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Oh! What a poor unlucky Ｐｒｉｎｃｅ,

⠀⠀Solace in his tomb, the Gods ғorвιd,

⠀⠀To shower with the dawn at the final hour, they do not ρəʀʍɪʇ,

                        Oh! What a poor unlucky Ｋｉｎｇ.⠀』—❜


End file.
